Pain
by TheLadyIchigo
Summary: Slightly AU. Matsubusa and a grunt grow closer following a series of strange events. In-progress
1. Chapter 1

It started as just another day. Looking back, there was nothing that would suggest the day would be anything other than the boring same old daily routine. There was no mission planned, no great event set to happen, and no inspections to be done. It was just another average day.

Aya Amazi's day started off on the wrong foot. She had pulled the late night guard duty and had only returned to the room at 3A.M. She had just enough energy to shrug off her uniform and put on her pajamas before collapsing into bed. She was awoken at 6 A.M. by Vera, one of her three roommates, as she noisily got ready for her morning duty. Aya did not fall back asleep until Vera had left at 6:30 only to be awoken again by Mimi at 7 A.M. as she got ready for breakfast. She was pounced on and shaken by an excited Hina ten seconds later and right there and then Aya knew it wasn't going to be a good day. She would get no more sleep. Begrudgingly, she obliged Hina and got her uniform on and fixed her hair and then followed the excited purple-haired girl to breakfast.

It was a Friday, which meant that the three Fireheads, Admin Homura, and Matsubusa-Senpai would have a 'quiet discussion' over breakfast instead of in a meeting room, which meant Hina got to watch and admire Homura-san from three tables over and that Aya would be sitting opposite her to disguise her 'admiring'. As they sat and ate, Hina gawking at Homura-san's profile over Aya's slouched shoulders, Aya barely noticed anything. She was far too sleepy to even think about gazing at a boy or taste the waffles she was eating. Sure, she liked Matsubusa-Senpai but she wasn't so desperate that she would gape at him over breakfast. Right now, Aya felt like hitting Hina hard and telling her how stupid she looked gawking at Homura-san like that, but she was far too tired to even try.


	2. Chapter 2

Similarly, the day of Matsubusa Makai also started out on the wrong foot. He had dozed off over the mountain of paperwork he had been working on the night before and has awoken early in the morning with a creak in his back and a slight headache at the notion that the paperwork was only half done. He had, rather un-diligently, allowed Homura to escort him down to breakfast for the traditional Friday morning chat; he would have rather done that paperwork. But he allowed himself to be dragged down and sit and eat these waffles.

He saw the purple haired Hina drag her friend, the black haired Aya Amazi, into the hall soon after and sit a few tables away. He had to control his laughter as he watched Hina watch Homura again, not so discreetly of course. Everyone knew that Hina liked Homura, except of course Homura himself! It really was funny that the normally astute admin had no clue about the girl's crush. While Hina continued to observe Homura's every move, Matsubusa's attention turned to Aya. She always sat with her back towards him, dang it. What did he have to do to see her face? It was his little secret that he thought she was rather cute. Other than the random passing in the hallways, meal times were the only real time he got to see her face. He didn't dare stalk her; his four admins would never let him live it down! So, for now, he would be content to watch from a distance.

Aya's day passed like a blur. She didn't remember training that morning or her rounds to feed the Admin's Pokemon. The processing data task almost lulled Aya into a sleep and the washing of the lunch dishes was equally as boring. In fact, Aya's day was all too monotonous for her. After lunch, she had to bring the processed data files to Tabitha-san. She took the short way from the kitchen to his office and spent no more than three minutes in his office. Of all the admins, Tabitha-san was the one Aya couldn't stand; he was a mega-perv. Aya had discovered, unfortunatly through experience, that styaing with Tabitha-San for any longer than three minutes usually resulted in a groping of some shape or form. Aya certaintly didn't want **that** to happen again. She saw Hina outside Houmra-san's office as she left, listening at the door crack. Hina waved and Aya just smiled back before walking away. Halfway down the hall, Mimi and Ceri, some other girl grunts she only knew by reputation, were having their usual argument. Mimi and Ceri were famous for getting into fights over nothing; no one could stop them once they got started, not even Houmra-san. Aya was in no mood for them, so instead of taking the normal way back towards the kitchen, Aya turned the corner and took the detour of the long way which headed towards the base's far end.

It would be the decision that ended Aya's monotonous day.

After breakfast had passed, Matsubusa had returned to his office and finished the rest of the paperwork from the night before before lunch. He ate a sandwich for lunch in his office as he filed he reports away. After that, he went down to Homura's office to retrieve the inspection reports from three days prior. He was called to the scene of an argument between two grunt girls about twenty minutes later and spent over ten minutes yelling at them both. He was vaguely aware that Hina passed him in the hallways during this time and turned the corner heading towards the far end of the base instead of trying to pass him.

Thirty seconds later, Hina's scream pierced the air.

Matsubusa immediately ceased his discussion and dashed the other way towards where he had seen Hina walk. He rounded he corner and stopped momentarily. Hina was kneeling on the floor next to another person, another girl, who was laying curled on the floor in the fetal position shaking. Hina was shaking the girl softly, telling her to 'stop it'. Matsubusa resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he quickly walked over.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking the frightened violet haired girl in the eyes.

Hina shook her head, her voice shaky. "I...I don't know! I just turned the corner and there she was, just laying here! She won't answer me...she's partly awake, I think. I don't know what's wrong...it doesn't seem like she fell or anything and she's never gotten sick. Aya-chan, Aya-chan, wake up..."

Matsubusa blinked, then quickly joined Hina on the floor. It was indeed Aya Amazi lying there, shaking in obvious pain. There were no bruises on her arms or legs, no cuts or scrapes, and no blood anywhere. If it wasn't for the fact that she was shaking in pain, Matsubusa wouldn't have even known she was hurt.

"It creepy." Hina was talking again. "I...I've never seen her like this..."

"You've never seen her hurt?" Matsubusa grumbled.

Hina shook her head no. "I've never seen her show pain before."

That made Matsubusa give Hina a strange look as he gently picked Aya's body off the tile floor. "She needs a doctor." Hina followed as Matsubusa quickly headed down the hallways towards the medical room.

"She never shows pain." Hina started again as they hustled. "She broke her leg once in three pieces and still walked on it without showing any pain. She's gotten shot in the leg too, and she never cringed once. Aya-chan never shows any sort of pain...for her to be reduced to this state...the amount of pain she's in must be excruciating."

Matsubusa only ran faster.


End file.
